One night
by Bakanda01
Summary: Baladas são lugares onde as pessoas geralmente procuram por sexo sem compromisso. É algo bastante comum na comunidade jovem. Quando aparece alguém interessante, ocorre aquela troca de olhares, sorrisinhos travessos, mãos mais ousadas, componentes básicos de um flerte. E quando ocorre aquele pressentimento de que a noite será boa, não se pode perder a oportunidade que pode surgir.


**_I gotta feeling_**

 ** _That tonight's gonna be a good night_**

Baladas são lugares onde as pessoas geralmente procuram por sexo sem compromisso. É algo bastante comum na comunidade jovem.

Quando aparece alguém interessante, ocorre aquela troca de olhares, sorrisinhos travessos, mãos mais ousadas, componentes básicos de um flerte.

Como a maioria dos jovens na faixa dos seus vinte e seis anos, Hashirama Senju procurava se divertir e, quem sabe, levar alguém interessante para seu apartamento após uma noite de bebedeira. Terminou de vestir a camisa vermelha, que destacava os músculos definidos do peitoral, em contraste com sua calça jeans preta skinner. Deixou os longos cabelos soltos, sorriu ao dar uma última conferida no visual antes de borrifar seu perfume favorito. Estava com o pressentimento de que não voltaria sozinho para casa nesta noite. Ao menos, era o que esperava. Não saía com qualquer pessoa. Hashirama é bastante exigente. Ainda mais por sua posição social, pois é de família tradicional, conhecida em Tóquio por ser dona de uma grande rede comercial.

Pegou as chaves do carro, carteira, que estava em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama, enfiou no bolso da calça, caminhou cantarolando até a porta da saída. Abriu, saindo e trancando a porta. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava com o pressentimento de que esta noite seria diferente. Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu e notou os olhares das mulheres que quase o devoravam com os olhos, animou-se mais ainda. Chegou à garagem, apertou o botão embutido na chave, destravando o alarme do porsche preto. Andou alguns passos, abriu a porta, adentrou, dando a partida, saindo daquele local.

Em outro ponto de Tóquio, um jovem, também na faixa de seus vinte e seis anos, estava se aprontando para sair. Classe alta, pode-se dizer que é um playboy. Acabou de ajeitar o cinto na calça jeans azul escura, harmonizando com a camisa gola "V" preta e jaqueta de couro preta. O visual o deixava tanto agressivo, com seu cabelo comprido e rebelde. Pegou o perfume na prateleira da pia do banheiro, borrifou no pescoço. Deu uma última olhada no espelho: Ficou satisfeito com o seu reflexo. Estava estonteante. Essa noite com certeza prometia. Saiu do banheiro, pegou a carteira com seus documentos e colocou no bolso. Não iria dirigir. Era cauteloso, pois sabia que sempre exagerava na bebida, por isso, sempre ia e voltava de táxi. Assim, poderia aproveitar a noite do jeito que gostava: muita bebedeira e pegação com quem lhe interessasse. Madara é bissexual, mas gostava mesmo de ficar com homens, na maioria das vezes. Ficava com mulheres quando estava bêbado e não havia muitas opções, mas nunca com qualquer uma. É bastante seletivo, não saía com qualquer um, principalmente de status inferior. Considerava-se muito para ficar com qualquer pessoa que não estivesse num nível de beleza ou status que o agradasse.

O local, Konoha's Club, é a casa de shows mais badalada de Tóquio. Muito frequentada por pessoas da alta classe, cobrava preços exorbitantes tanto para a entrada quanto na consumação. Mas isso não era problema para os frequentadores, já que a maioria é ricaça.

Hashirama estacionou o porsche em frente ao local, entregando a chave ao manobrista que recebia os clientes. Após dar uma gorjeta, seguiu pela a entrada VIP, onde não precisava enfrentar a fila, pois havia comprado o camarote. Adorava observar as pessoas se acabando de dançar na pista, espreitando uma possível "presa", já que o local dava uma vista privilegiada da pista de dança.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira, pedindo um espumante, ao que foi atendido prontamente por um garçom bem trajado.

Experimentou a bebida, enquanto observava o movimento na danceteria. Algo lhe dizia que encontraria alguém interessante. Hashirama é homossexual assumido, não fazia rodeios quanto a sua opção, apesar de já ter ficado com algumas mulheres. Porém, isso só lhe deu mais certeza de sua preferência. Enfrentou diversas críticas de seus familiares, principalmente do pai, que não suportava a ideia de ter um filho assim, entretanto, com o tempo, depois de muitas brigas, de Hashirama sumir por anos sem dar notícias, acabaram aceitando.

Alguns minutos depois, Madara chega à casa de shows. Andou em direção à fila, que não era tão extensa devido à eficiência dos seguranças na abordagem.

Adentrou, atraindo a atenção de várias mulheres, e homens também, com seu estilo "bad boy". Aliás, desde a fila já atraíra olhares nada inocentes sobre si. Essa atitude só o fazia rir internamente. Gostava de sentir-se desejado, principalmente por pessoas bonitas e de alta classe.

Dirigiu-se para o bar, sendo abordado no caminho por algumas pessoas inconvenientes, as quais ele cortou sem cerimônia. Assentou-se no banco próximo ao balcão, pedindo uma dose dupla de uísque ao garçom. Este também o secava de cima a baixo, fazendo questão em atendê-lo sempre que pedia alguma coisa, pois era um velho conhecido do Uchiha.

Madara permaneceu ali algum tempo, sentado, observando de forma apática o movimento, enquanto bebia mais um gole de seu uísque. É, pelo que parece, não era seu dia de sorte. O local estava cheio de pessoas fúteis. Sabia disso desde sempre, mas ainda ostentava alguma expectativa de achar alguém interessante naquele monte de gente se movimentando de um lado para o outro. Estava enfadado de ver praticamente as mesmas pessoas sem conteúdo que, vez ou outra o abordavam, seja o chamando para dançar, ou para tentar jogar alguma cantada. Estava farto daquilo, queria algo diferente, alguém que realmente fosse interessante o bastante para tirá-lo dali. Aquele local definitivamente estava se tornando um saco. Frequentava porque não havia muitas opções para o seu nível e, obviamente, não ficaria em casa num sábado à noite, tampouco iria frequentar lugares da ralé. Suspirou pesadamente, bebericando o restante do líquido do copo. Poderia pagar pelo camarote sem problemas, entretanto, achava a pista um local mais fácil para "caçar". O garçom que sempre o atendia já foi um desses, saiu com ele algumas vezes.

Do camarote, Hashirama parecia um pouco entediado enquanto tentava trocar algumas palavras com uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos. Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

Nem fez questão de se lembrar, pois queria se livrar dela o quanto antes. Para sua sorte, fitou a silhueta de um homem sentado junto ao bar, quando as luzes, num relance, iluminaram aquela parte que, até então, permanecia um pouco escura. Levantou-se para tentar enxergar melhor e se viu satisfeito com a visão: o homem de cabelos rebeldes, camisa e jaqueta preta, com jeito de bad boy, bebendo uísque, enquanto parecia olhar, desinteressado, para a multidão de pessoas que se remexiam ao som da música. Era disso que estava falando quanto a seu pressentimento antes de sair de casa.

Sorriu largo, pedindo licença a mulher que estava sentada ao seu lado.

-Desculpe, hmmm...

-Mito Uzumaki. -Respondeu, cruzando os braços, parecia insatisfeita por ele estar tão distante durante a conversa inteira.

-Perdão, Mito, mas preciso ir agora. Um amigo que não vejo há anos está aqui e não posso deixar passar esta oportunidade. – mentiu descaradamente – Você entende, certo?

-Ok, mas primeiro. – Levantou-se, dando a volta na mesa, parando em frente a Hashirama. Encostou os lábios nos deles, enfiando um pequeno pedaço de papel contendo seu número de celular. – Espero nos encontrarmos de novo, Hashi. Me liga. – Piscou, dando outro selinho, depois, virou as costas e saiu.

Hashirama revirou os olhos, não gostava de ser rude com as mulheres, e isso era mal porque elas sempre abusavam de sua boa educação. Então, não perdendo mais tempo, se apressou para chegar até o bar, mesmo com algumas pessoas inconvenientes no caminho, não queria perder sua "presa" de vista.

Sentou-se no banco ao lado e, constatando o que o outro bebia, pediu a mesma coisa. Ficou observando o quanto era bonito, em como seu modo de se vestir lhe caíra muito bem. Parecia agressivo, um tanto perigoso. Porém, Hashirama gostava de desafios, afinal, fora esse detalhe que lhe chamara a atenção.

Madara continuava indiferente, na verdade, fingiu, pois isso fazia parte do seu jogo. Havia notado o homem que não tirava os olhos de si enquanto caminhava com dificuldade no meio da multidão que dançava freneticamente. Mas fingiu não notar, pois queria saber até onde aquilo iria. Ao menos o cara é bonito, isso ele não poderia negar.

Pediu mais uma dose dupla de uísque, era a quinta, ou sexta? Não estava preocupado com isso, sabia que aguentava beber muito mais. Mexeu nos cabelos, pegando o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro no bolso direito da jaqueta. Pôs um na boca, acendendo-o, deu uma longa tragada. Engoliu mais uma dose de sua bebida, fazendo, com esses simples movimentos, Hashirama pirar.

Hashirama achava aquela forma como aquele homem agira muito sexy. É tão espontâneo e provocativo. Ficou hipnotizado com seu jeito sedutor. Decidiu, então, chamar sua atenção.

-Você tem um jeito muito singular, gostei disso. – começou, descontraído. – Desde a hora em que cheguei, não vi alguém que me chamasse a atenção, até ver você. – Sorriu de canto.

Madara apenas olhou por cima do ombro, com o cigarro na boca, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Pelo visto, mais um idiota.

-Não estou interessado, cai fora. – voltou a tragar o cigarro, observando, sem muito interesse, as pessoas dançando.

Hashirama deu um largo sorriso. Estava certo de sua escolha, definitivamente, aquele homem seria seu nesta noite.

-Que pena. – fingiu estar decepcionado – Pela sua cara, parece bem entediado no meio dessa gentinha. Quer vir para a área VIP comigo?

As últimas palavras chamou a atenção de Madara. Então aquele cara não era qualquer coisa, afinal. Observou melhor, constatando que é bem bonito. De repente, lhe pareceu ser uma boa opção para passar o tempo. Madara gostava do luxo, fora criado dessa forma. Agora, queria ver até onde aquele homem iria para satisfazer seus caprichos.

-Ok, vamos ver se você consegue ser menos entediante do que a escória daqui. – deu um sorrisinho sádico, levantando-se, retirou o dinheiro da carteira e pôs no balcão. Deu uma gorjeta generosa ao garçom que o serviu desde que chegara. O homem não perdeu a oportunidade, acariciou a mão de Madara, passando, discretamente, um pequeno pedaço de papel contendo um recado para se encontrarem mais tarde.

Hashirama riu, percebendo o que o rapaz estava fazendo.

"Não vai ser dessa vez, meu caro. Essa noite, ele é meu."

Madara enfiou o pedacinho de papel no bolso da jaqueta, junto com o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro, já imaginando do que se tratava. Talvez ligaria para aquele cara, um dia. Mas agora seu interesse era outro.

Andaram lado a lado, esquivando-se vez ou outra da multidão até chegarem à sala VIP. Não havia ninguém, pois Hashirama se certificou de ter o espaço reservado somente para ele, e aquela mulher impertinente não voltaria mais.

Sorriu malicioso quando fechou a porta.

-A propósito, não nos apresentamos ainda. Meu nome é Hashirama Senju. – estendeu a mão, amigavelmente.

-Madara Uchiha. – Apertou a mão, um pouco surpreso, pois sabia muito bem quem era a família Senju. Mas logo se sentiu um sortudo por estar com um homem tão importante – e bonito.

Hashirama conhecia a família Uchiha, sabia que eram de classe alta, donos de uma importadora. Só não imaginava que um dos filhos era um homem de personalidade tão forte – e deliciosamente rebelde.

-Quer beber algo? Suponho que um uísque. -Hashirama sugeriu, sorrindo de canto com o menear de cabeça afirmativo de Madara.

Pegou a bebida no pequeno bar instalado no canto direito da sala, servindo duas doses. Entregou um dos copos a Madara, tocando-os levemente, num brinde. Beberam, sem desviar os olhares. Parecia uma disputa de quem seria o dominador naquele instante.

Madara sempre dominou, pois era orgulhoso para deixar-se ser dominado. Porém, havia algo em Hashirama que o fazia querer jogar para o alto todo esse joguinho. O Senju inspirava imponência, como um verdadeiro alfa. Coisa rara de acontecer. Nunca se sentiu assim, pois todos com quem já ficou não conseguiram a proeza de domar o Uchiha arisco.

Discretamente, percorreu o olhar pelo corpo do homem a sua frente. Parecia bem forte, o tecido da camisa vermelha deixava isso bem destacado. Se atreveu a observar um pouco mais abaixo, alegrando-se internamente com o que acabara de constatar: Ele é volumoso em todos os sentidos. Adorava aquilo, não curtia nada pequeno, gostava de coisas grandiosas, e essa parte era uma delas. Afinal, o Uchiha lá embaixo não perdia em nada. Levava aquilo como uma "competição" e detestava se ver com toda a vantagem. Seu prazer era competir de igual para igual. E aquele Senju parecia bem apto para isso.

Enquanto Madara divagava, Hashirama não perdeu tempo em também observar com mais atenção o Uchiha. Mesmo com o excesso de roupas, dava para notar que possuía um corpo bem treinado, principalmente as pernas, que a calça destacava. Não deixou de reparar a parte mais interessante e sorriu ao constatar que lá embaixo não parecia nada pequeno, para sua sorte, pois adorava coisas grandes.

-Percebi que gosta de jogar, Madara. Isso só torna as coisas mais interessantes. – lançou aquele olhar malicioso, sorrindo de canto. – Mas não acha que podemos pular essa parte, visto o estado em nos encontramos agora? – aproximou-se, ficando tão perto que as respirações se misturaram. Pegou a mão direita de Madara, levando-a ao volume entre suas pernas. – Sei que já percebeu, seu olhar de antes o entregou.

Madara gargalhou, estava um pouco alterado, graças às várias doses de uísque puro que estava bebendo desde que chegara.

-Ora, Hashirama, vejo que não aguenta a pressão, olha só o seu estado. Lamentável. – riu ainda mais, deixando o outro sem entender o que queria dizer. – Apostei mentalmente que iria aguentar mais tempo, mas me enganei. Nem precisei te beijar e olha só como você está. – Apertou o volume, encarando o outro com um sorriso sacana, fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo.

-Não sou muito bom com jogos, prefiro ir direto ao ponto. – Sem mais delongas, agarrou os cabelos de Madara, puxando-o para um beijo. Não estava tão bêbado, muito pelo contrário, estava muito lúcido sobre o que estava fazendo. Aquele homem o atraíra desde o começo e, agora, o estava enlouquecendo com seu jeito sedutor. Esmagou seus lábios, invadiu aquela boca com gosto de uísque caro, movendo a língua freneticamente, ansiando por mais. Deixou o copo em cima da mesa, para finalmente agarrar a cintura e colar os corpos. Madara, ainda surpreso com a ousadia do Senju, deixou o copo cair sobre carpete, levando as mãos a bunda de Hashirama, apertando-a com força, fazendo o outro arquear para frente, chocando os quadris, roçando as ereções.

Agarraram-se, como se competissem quem ficaria no controle, até caírem sobre o sofá de couro, com Madara por cima. Sem parar o beijo, o Uchiha levou o joelho direito entre as pernas do outro, pressionando a excitação, fazendo-o ofegar mais ainda. Sentou-se no colo de Hashirama, apoiando as mãos sobre o móvel, em cada lado da cabeça, com o olhar de quem havia acabado de encurralar um animal indefeso. O Senju lambeu os lábios, imaginado qual seria o próximo passo daquele homem ousado. Deixaria ele brincar, por enquanto.

Madara o beijou mais uma vez, rebolando no colo de Hashirama, fazendo-o soltar outro gemido. Desfez o beijo, indo em direção ao pescoço, onde lambeu e mordeu, deixando pequenas marcas. Subiu para a orelha, sugando e mordendo o lóbulo. Hashirama, por sua vez, espalmou a bunda do Uchiha, apertando-a com gosto, fazendo-o empina-la ainda mais.

"Esse cara tá me deixando doido. Vou foder ele aqui mesmo se continuar com isso." – O Senju já não se aguentava mais tanta excitação. Então lhe veio a ideia de convidá-lo para irem ao seu apartamento. Lá poderiam brincar a vontade.

-Vamos para meu apartamento. -Sussurrou entre os beijos. – Ficaremos mais a vontade lá.

Madara deu um sorrisinho de canto, rebolando mais uma vez no colo do outro, fazendo-o gemer mais alto dessa vez.

"Filho da puta". – Pensou em tocar o "foda-se" e transar ali mesmo, mas foi surpreendido quando Madara saiu de seu colo, cambaleando, andou até a mesa para beber o restante do uísque da garrafa, no gargalo.

Hashirama engoliu seco, imaginado como seria a sensação daquela boca no seu...

-Tá esperando o quê? Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de ideia. – Colocou a garrafa vazia em cima da mesa, depois seguiu para a saída. Num pulo, Hashirama se pôs de pé e o seguiu. A noite iria render.

Saíram da boate, ficando parados em frente, enquanto esperava o manobrista trazer o carro de Hashirama. Madara já se encontrava um pouco bêbado, por isso, estava apoiado no ombro do Senju.

Quando o porsche preto encostou e o manobrista entregou a chave para Hashirama, Madara riu discretamente, sentindo-se um garoto de programa de luxo.

Hashirama o ajudou a entrar, sentando-o no banco do carona, para depois, dar a volta e entrar pelo lado do motorista, fechou a porta, deu a partida, engatando a marcha. Pisou fundo no acelerador, estava tão apressado que não queria esperar mais.

Durante o percurso, Madara o atacava, beijando-o no pescoço, apalpando as coxas musculosas, subindo as mãos travessas ao membro pulsante, apertando com vontade ali, fazendo Hashirama perder o controle da direção por um breve instante, quase batendo em outro carro, fazendo o outro motorista buzinar alto e gritar alguns palavrões. Madara riu, abaixando a cabeça em direção ao meio das pernas do seu motorista, lambendo propositalmente o volume por cima da calça de Hashirama. O Senju quase surtou com o gesto e só não o incentivou a continuar porque iria acabar causando um acidente, estragando seus planos para esta noite. Conseguiu convencer Madara a se aquietar, mesmo que este o provocando vez ou outra. Estava acelerando o máximo que podia para acabar com a tortura que o Uchiha o estava infligindo.

"Esse maldito vai ter o que merece quando chegarmos lá."

Finalmente chegaram ao edifício. Hashirama estacionou em frente ao portão automático da garagem, esperando que abrisse. Assim que abriu por completo, arrancou com o carro, manobrando feito um piloto de fuga, estacionando o carro direitinho na sua vaga. Destravou o cinto de segurança e atacou Madara, que tentava se livrar do cinto, beijando-o de forma desesperada. Precisavam sair do carro ou aconteceria ali mesmo. Separaram-se, ofegantes, abrindo a porta, pondo-se para fora. Hashirama observou a precisão com que estacionara. Nem se quisesse conseguiria fazer novamente. Sentiu-se como o Vin Diesel em "Velozes e Furiosos".

Seguiram para o elevador, onde mais uma vez se pegaram com vontade. No andar seguinte, foram interrompidos por um casal que adentrara, olhando-os com malícia.

Assim que chegou ao andar do apartamento de Hashirama, suspiraram aliviados por não terem mais aquele casal de lésbicas secando eles. Certamente estavam tendo ataques de fujoshis por dentro. Uma delas estava mexendo no celular, tampando a boca com a mão, tentando conter os gritinhos histéricos. Provavelmente estavam filmando ou fotografando os dois.

Hashirama pegou rapidamente a chave em seu bolso, encaixando-a na maçaneta com certa dificuldade, pois Madara o perturbava, agarrando-o por trás, afastando os cabelos para mordê-lo na nuca. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir, girou o corpo, feito um ninja, e puxou Madara pela cintura, beijando-o com fervor. Adentraram o apartamento, grudados. Hashirama chutou a porta, batendo-a, que fez um estrondo, sem se preocupar em trancar ou se os vizinhos ouviriam aquilo. Seguiram se agarrando pela sala espaçosa, esbarrando em alguns móveis, quebrando, inclusive, um vaso de flores próximo a entrada principal.

Estavam afoitos demais para se preocuparem com esses detalhes. Madara tratou de arrancar a camisa de Hashirama, deixando o peitoral definido e a barriga trincada à mostra. Lambeu os lábios e, sem cerimônia, foi trilhando a pele, com beijos, até chegar aos mamilos, onde mordeu e sugou com força. O Senju segurou os cabelos do Uchiha, puxando-o para mais perto. Enquanto trabalhava com a boca de um lado, os dedos apertavam o outro mamilo.

Hashirama sentiu-se ultrapassado por ainda não ter tirado uma peça de roupa sequer de Madara. Puxou a jaqueta, enquanto o outro esticou os braços para se livrar do casaco. Em mais um movimento ninja – Hashirama era bom nisso – arrancou a camisa de Madara. Ficou fascinado em como os músculos dele é definido.

"A caçada de hoje foi bem melhor do que imaginei. Olha só para isso. Que delícia, cara." – Hashirama não conteve o sorriso sacana com seu pensamento.

Tornou a beijar Madara, mordeu e sugou o lábio inferior, como se fosse arrancá-lo. Desceu para o pescoço, espalhando mordidas, chupões, que com certeza ficaria bem marcado depois. Contudo, não ligou, queria mesmo marcar território, mostrar que aquele homem esteve com ninguém menos que Hashirama Senju.

Em contrapartida, Madara não deixaria barato, também marcaria seu território. Mordeu e sugou o mamilo, deixando um grande círculo roxo no local. Foram deixando as roupas pelo caminho, entre beijos, mordidas, arranhões, ficando somente a peça íntima. Hashirama abriu a porta do quarto, sabe-se lá como, pois estava grudado em Madara, e o puxou para a cama espaçosa, deixando-o cair por cima de si.

Madara sorriu largo, empurrando Hashirama com tudo, fazendo-o bater a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Engatinhou até ficar por cima novamente, puxando-o para mais um beijo. Madara sabia provocar e estava conseguindo enlouquecer Hashirama, rebolando em sobre a excitação. Quando Hashirama tentava inverter as posições, o Uchiha o prendia com suas pernas e braços contra o colchão.

Então, num movimento bem astuto, conseguiu se livrar da última peça de Hashirama, deixando livre o membro pulsante. Encarou aquela parte, mordeu o lábio e, sem demora, abaixou-se para lamber da base até a glande. Repetiu o movimento bem devagar, enquanto encarava o Senju que já se encontrava enlouquecido. Hashirama mordeu o lábio inferior, moveu quadril para frente, agarrou os cabelos com força, implorando um contato maior. É claro que Madara não queria atender ao apelo agora, queria torturá-lo, mas sua provocação estava deixando Hashirama no limite, percebeu isso quando sentiu o gosto do pré-gozo, quando lambeu a glande mais uma vez. Resolveu ser bonzinho dessa vez, então, abocanhou o membro todo, fazendo movimentos de sucção, encostando-se à garganta, às vezes. Hashirama gemeu alto, puxando os cabelos do outro com mais força. Se não se controlasse, chegaria ao ápice logo. Empurrou Madara, que o encarou com o rosto interrogativo. Mal deu tempo de o Uchiha questionar, moveu-se rapidamente, invertendo as posições e retirou a única peça do seu parceiro. O membro, completamente duro, pulsava, melado pelo líquido do pré-gozo. Hashirama não perdeu tempo e o engoliu completamente, fazendo movimentos precisos de vai e vem. Madara mordeu o punho, tentando conter os gemidos, falhando miseravelmente. Aquele desgraçado sabia mesmo como fazer um boquete. Moveu o quadril, metendo mais fundo na boca do Senju, atingindo-lhe a garganta. Com isso, Hashirama aproveitou para introduzir dois dedos na entrada de Madara.

O Uchiha soltou um gemido sofrido, mas não se incomodou por muito tempo, pois Hashirama era realmente habilidoso com a boca. Lambeu toda a extensão, sugando o saco escrotal, enquanto movia os dedos dentro do canal apertado. Percebeu que Madara estava relaxando, então resolveu introduzir mais um dedo. Moveu-os com precisão, quando, finalmente, conseguiu atingir o ponto chave, fazendo Madara soltar um gemido rouco, porém alto o suficiente para entender que ele chegara ao ápice. Logo em seguida, preencheu a boca de Hashirama com sêmen, que engoliu todo o líquido viscoso.

Percebendo que Madara não resistiria muito, por ter bebido demais, tratou de pegar o lubrificante e as camisinhas no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Rasgou a embalagem do preservativo, retirando-o, apertou a ponta para dispersar o ar, desenrolou até a base do pênis. Pegou o lubrificante, desenroscou a tampinha, encheu a mão e passou na entrada de Madara e em seu próprio membro. Após o preparo, posicionou-se entre as pernas do Uchiha, elevando o quadril dele, trazendo-o para seu colo.

Madara já havia mandado para a puta que pariu esse lance de dominador, ainda mais depois de ser chupado daquela forma maravilhosa. Sem reclamações, sentou-se sobre o membro, enterrando-o completamente dentro de si. Não sentiu dor, talvez fosse o efeito do álcool, ou o orgasmo que teve segundos atrás, apenas abraçou Hashirama e começou a mover o quadril, lentamente. Sentindo-se mais relaxado, começou a cavalgar num ritmo frenético. Os gemidos saíam altos, entrecortados, por causa da respiração irregular. Madara tombou a cabeça para trás, completamente entregue, deixando todo o pescoço à mostra. Hashirama aproveitou para marcá-lo mais ainda, sugando e mordendo a região do pomo-de-adão.

Com um movimento, deitou Madara, sem desconectar os corpos, ficando por cima. Apoiou as pernas do Uchiha em seus ombros, aumentando ainda mais a profundidade das estocadas. Quando Madara gemeu mais alto, contraindo o canal, Hashirama percebeu que havia lhe acertado a próstata. Estocou com mais força, fazendo ambos praticamente urrarem de prazer. Não demorou muito para Madara chegar ao ápice e gozar no abdômen de ambos, contraindo ainda mais sua entrada, quase estrangulando o membro do Senju que, com duas investidas mais fortes, se desfez dentro daquele canal apertado.

Deixou o corpo cair sobre o de Madara, as respirações totalmente irregulares. Hashirama se retirou de dentro do Uchiha, deitando ao seu lado, recostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Madara fez um carinho preguiçoso nos cabelos do parceiro, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Estava tão exausto que os olhos mal conseguiam permanecerem abertos. Percebendo isso, Hashirama levantou-se rapidamente, retirou a camisinha com cuidado, amarrando-a, seguiu para o banheiro para descartá-la. Usou uma toalha que estava na gaveta do armário do banheiro para secar os resquícios de sêmen e voltou rapidamente para a cama. Madara ressonava de forma tão tranquila, que subiu com todo o cuidado para não acordá-lo. Deitou-se bem devagar, mas foi surpreendido com o braço de Madara circundando sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto, ficando de conchinha. Virou o rosto, deu um selinho na boca de Madara e voltou a se aconchegar em seus braços. O Uchiha aproximou mais o rosto, encostando o nariz na nuca de Hashirama. Adormeceram abraçados.

Cinco anos se passaram desde aquela noite e ambos continuam juntos. Na verdade, Madara agora vive no apartamento de Hashirama. Depois daquela noite de sexo, trocaram os números de telefone. Conversavam frequentemente por mensagens, ligações. Combinaram de sair novamente e, claro, repetiram a dose da noite em que se conheceram. À medida que o tempo foi passando, foram percebendo as afinidades, mesmo com personalidades tão deferentes. Então, após um ano de namoro, Hashirama fez a proposta de viverem juntos, pois Madara morava em outra cidade, o que dificultava um pouco os encontros.

Madara era o ciumento da relação, mantinha Hashirama na rédea curta. Enquanto o Senju era o mais tranquilo, às vezes, inocente por não perceber as cantadas e olhares que os outros lhe lançavam. Também, só tinha olhos para o seu Mada. Sentia-se completo o suficiente para não dar importância a quem tentava dar em cima dele. Mesmo sabendo que Hashirama o amava, Madara sempre tinha aquela pontinha de insegurança, contudo, Hashi sempre fazia suas vontades, o que o deixava mais tranquilo. Mas ai daquele que ousasse mexer com seu homem.

Em mais um dia cansativo de trabalho, Hashirama, como sempre fazia todos os dias, esperava Madara em frente ao local onde trabalhava. Sempre iam embora juntos. Às vezes, saíam para jantar fora, ou pediam alguma em casa.

-Oi. - Madara abriu a porta, sentou-se no banco do carona e deu um selinho em Hashirama. Entretanto, parecia aborrecido e o Senju conhecia muito bem essa cara.

-O que houve, Mada? Parece aborrecido.

-Ah, o mesmo de sempre. Meus pais enchendo o saco. – respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Depois de todo esse tempo e eles ainda com isso? – estendeu a mão em direção ao rosto de Madara, fazendo um carinho. – Esquece isso, o importante é que estou aqui ao seu lado. – Sorriu ternamente, fazendo o outro dar um meio sorriso.

-O que seria de mim se não fosse você, Hashi?

-Continuaria o mesmo idiota. – Bagunçou os cabelos do outro.

-Ah, vai se f- Hashirama o interrompeu com um beijo.

Madara tentou se livrar, mas foi vencido e acabou cedendo. Hashirama sugou o lábio inferior, dando uma mordida leve em seguida. Sem desconectar o beijo, sussurrou:

-Te amo e farei qualquer coisa para te ver feliz. – Separou os lábios, encarando o Uchiha, que começou a sorrir maliciosamente. Hashirama conhecia bem esse sorriso.

-Mesmo? – alargou ainda mais o riso – Então já sabe que o uke de hoje é você.

-Sim, eu sei. – riu mais sacana ainda. – Quero ver é você dar conta em me satisfazer.

-Veremos quando chegarmos em casa, Hashi. Veremos. – Ameaçou, acomodando-se no banco do carona, ligou o som.

Hashirama sabia que seu orifício não seria perdoado, mas adorava provocar Madara justamente por isso, para que ele se empenhasse ao máximo para lhe dar prazer. Girou a chave na ignição, passou a primeira marcha, acelerou e soltou o freio de mão. A noite prometia e Madara é bem impaciente quando está excitado. Começou os ataques, quase fazendo Hashirama perder o controle do carro.

"Mada nunca aprende, mas amo esse seu jeito safado de ser.".

"Hoje vou te foder como nunca. Como eu te amo, Hashi, seu gostoso.".

Dizem que a balada não serve para encontrar o par ideal, contudo, o amor pode aparecer em qualquer lugar, até mesmo nos mais inusitados, basta estar atento às oportunidades. Desde uma simples troca de olhares ao sexo casual, nunca se sabe quando o amor pode acontecer.

 ** _'Cause I gotta feeling_**

 ** _That tonight's gonna be a good night_**


End file.
